Seventh Heaven Mikael Story
by Fey Croix
Summary: Nach dem 3. großen Krieg sieht sich der Himmel gewaltigen Schwirigkeiten gegenüber. Dabei spielen die IKinder eine wichtige Rolle, vorallem eines.
1. Prologue

**_Seventh Heaven_**

Anmerkung: Die Charaktere aus AS gehören Yuki Kaori mir nur die die ich dazuerfinde und ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

Die FF ist Mika-chan gewidmet +knuddelt ihr Michael-Püppchen+ Er kommt aber erst später.

Am Ende steht noch ne Frage zu der ich gerne ein paar Meinungen haben würde

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

_Heilige Kinder_

_Aus Sünde geboren_

_Wächter des Himmels_

_Verlorene Schafe_

_Umherirrend nachdem die letzte Glocke läutete_

_Und die dritte Posaune geblasen wurde_

_Verstreute Gedanken _

_In einem Meer aus Fragen_

_Ohne Hoffnung auf Antwort_

_Warten in einsamer Stille_

_Bis ein Lied euch leiten wird_

_Prologue:_

_Nach dem 3. großen Krieg der Engel lag der Himmel in Trümmern. Nie zuvor war die Zerstörung so groß gewesen, sowohl materiell als auch psychisch, und nie zuvor standen ihm solche Veränderungen bevor. Die Illusion, die sie als Gott verehrt und der sie in blindem Gehorsam gefolgt waren, hatte sich als Traumgebilde entpuppt, das sich in den weiten des endlosen Raums aufgelöst hatte und eine Kaskade an Fragen in einem Meer ratloser Wesen zurückließ._

_Von den Elementen waren nur noch 2 in der Lage ihren Aufgaben nachzukommen; Jibrils Seele lag weiterhin tief verborgen in Saras Bewusstsein auf der Erde und der Windengel Raphael erholte sich, bewacht von seiner treuen Beraterin Barbiel, in komatösem Schlaf von seinen Verletzungen._

_Ebenso wie der Himmel lag auch die Hölle in Schutt und Asche. Obwohl die restlichen Satane darum bemüht waren wieder Ordnung in das dunkle Reich zu bringen, erwies sich die Aufgabe ohne die Macht ihres ehemaligen Herrschers als nahezu unlösbar._

_Doch in der Hölle gab es etwas, was dem Himmel schmerzlich fehlte; eine eindeutige führungsspitze. Um das, was in der Hölle die Satane waren, stritten sich im Himmel mehrere Gruppen unterschiedlicher Stärke und Ansichten, wie der Himmel zu führen sei. Viele von ihnen nur darauf bedacht an die Macht zu kommen und nicht das Leid der Engel zu lindern._

_In diesem Durcheinander von Himmel und Hölle geschah es nur zu oft, dass Dämonen in den Himmel gelangten und in die Grenzgebiete einfielen; eine willkommene Ausrede für den Feuerengel und Kriegsgeneral Michael sich aus der Politik herauszuhalten und sich in den Kampf zu stürzen._

_So blieb von den vier Elementen nur Erdengel Uriel übrig, der mehr oder minder verzweifelt versuchte Ordnung in die verschiedenen Gruppierungen zu bringen und eine offene Auseinandersetzung ebendieser Gruppen zu unterbinden._

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

So jetzt gibt's mehrere Möglichkeiten:

I. ein neuer Wasserengel (I-Child)

II. ne Sekretärin für Michael (I-Child)

die kann sein a) ruhig, überlegt b) aufgedreht, kindisch

Schreibt ihr was ihr gern hättet, damit ich weitermachen kann


	2. Chapter 1: Private Conference

Okay, hab noch mehrere Dinge zu sagen:

1.) Ich werde mich nicht genau an die Angaben des Mangas halten, ich verändere vielleicht was, wenns nicht so gut in die Geschichte passt, verzeiht mir das

2.) Danke ich Adel-chan dafür, dass sie das hier liest und mir Tipps gibt

3.) Ich kenn mich auf FanFiction noch nicht so gut aus, kann also mal sein, dass das Format komisch aussieht, wenn euch was stört sagt Bescheid

4.) Wegen der Länge: ich weiß, die Kapitel sind recht kurz, aber wenn sie länger werden brauch ich auch länger zum schreiben. Eure Wahl, sagt es mir halt.

5.) Der Sariel in meiner FF hat nix mit dem aus dem Manga zu tun. Ich wußte nicht mehr, dass der auch vorkommt. Asche auf mein Haupt! TT

Ich glaub das war's erst mal, nur noch:

Angel Sanctuary gehört nicht mir! Die Rechte hat alle Yuki Kaori +Yuki-Kaori-Fan-Fähnchen schwenk+

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 1: Private Conference

Der Erdengel seufzte entnervt; was gäbe er jetzt für einen guten Tee von Doll und ein bisschen Ruhe. Gemäßigten Schrittes wanderte er durch die hell erleuchteten, langen Gänge, in denen sein Schritt widerhallte und die Ruhe des Mittags störte.

Er trat in den hohen Raum, mit dem langen, hölzernen Tisch, an dem Sariel ihn bereits erwartete. Sariel war ein hochgewachsener, blonder Engel mit stechenden, grünen Augen, die den Erzengel berechnend musterten. Uriel fühlte sich nicht wohl bei der Sache; es musste mehr dahinter stecken als nur eine kleine Bitte, wie Sariel es formuliert hatte als er ihn um dieses Treffen gebeten hatte. Allein die Tatsache, dass der Engel der Anführer einer radikalen Gruppe namens ‚Sapientes Gladio' war, ließ Uriel vorsichtig werden. Die Gruppe war nicht gerade für subtiles oder mildtätiges Handeln bekannt.

„Willkommen, Uriel-sama. Ich freue mich, dass ihr meiner Bitte nachgekommen seid", grüßte Sariels tiefe warme Stimme den Ankömmling.

Uriel sah in die kalten Augen des anderen Engels und er versuchte den wahren Grund zu enträtseln warum er herbestellt worden war.

„Bitte setzt euch doch, Uriel-sama, auch wenn es voraussichtlich nicht lange dauern wird."

Er wies mit einer fast beiläufigen Geste auf den ihm gegenüberliegenden Stuhl. Der Erzengel kam der Aufforderung nach, ließ ihn jedoch keinen Moment aus den Augen, um keinen noch so kleinen Hinweis, der sich im Gesicht Sariels abzeichnen könnte, zu übersehen. Doch Uriel war nichts vergönnt außer ein ausdrucksloser Blick aus grünen Augen und so erhob er das Wort:

„Was ist so wichtig, dass ihr eine private Unterredung wünscht, Sariel?"

Der Führer der ‚Sapientes Gladio' hatte seinen Blick auf den dunkelhäutigen Engel gerichtet und starrte ihn an wie die Schlange ein Kaninchen. Uriel erwiderte den Blick unbeeindruckt und er war sich sicher ein kurzes Flackern in den Augen gesehen zu haben bevor Sariel wieder zum sprechen ansetzte:

„Eigentlich ist es eine Kleinigkeit, aber doch nicht weniger wichtig", jeder versuchte den anderen einzuschätzen, „es geht um die I-Kinder…"

Uriels Augen verengten sich; was war das für ein Thema?

„Ihr nennt die I-Kinder eine Kleinigkeit, Sariel? Und davon abgesehen, was soll mit ihnen sein?"

Täuschte sich Uriel oder war eben ein Lächeln über Sariels Lippen gehuscht, kalt und flüchtig wie der Tod?

„Ihr missversteht mich, Uriel-sama. Lasst mich doch erklären. Es ist doch wohl so, dass die I-Kinder eine Gefahr für die Ordnung des Himmels darstellen."

Uriel Miene verfinsterte sich, doch dass schien der andere Engel nicht zu bemerken, denn er fuhr unverwandt fort:

„Wenn man von ihrer sündhaften Herkunft einmal absieht, so beunruhigt ihre bloße Existenz doch die einfache Bevölkerung. Sie fragen sich warum wir nichts gegen diese Bedrohung, die aus unserem Inneren wächst, unternehmen und den Himmel nicht vor ihrem schädlichen Einfluss bewahren…"

Alles klang wie eine wohl durchdachte, einstudierte Rede schoss es dem Erdelementar durch den Kopf, als er weiter in Sariels starres Gesicht blickte und mit einem Mal wurde ihm klar worauf der Engel hinauswollte. Uriel wählte seine Worte sorgfältig und bedacht:

„Die I-Kinder stellen in der Tat einen wichtigen Aspekt im Wiederaufbau des Himmels dar", ein zufriedenes Lächeln machte sich auf dem Gesicht des blonden Engels breit, „aber es gibt wohl weitaus dringlichere Dinge gegen die die I-Kinder wahrlich eine Kleinigkeit sind und um die man sich zuerst kümmern sollte. Wenn euch jedoch so viel an dem Thema liegt könnt ihr es in der nächsten Konferenz aufbringen. Es ist sowieso recht sinnlos, so etwas im Privaten zu besprechen… Doch nun entschuldigt mich Sariel. Es gibt dringe Dinge zu erledigen."

Damit stand der Erzengel auf und verließ mit langen Schritten den Raum.

Das Lächeln war aus Sariels Gesicht verschwunden; fortgewischt von dem versteckten Tadel in Uriels Worten. Es ließ blitzeschleudernde Augen zurück, die auf den sich entfernenden Rücken des Erdengels gerichtet waren. So hatte die Sache nicht laufen sollen. Statt Unterstützung hatte der Radikalenführer nur eine Moralpredigt erhalten. Wollte Uriel nicht verstehen oder hatte er sehr wohl verstanden und ihn extra so schroff abgewiesen? Warum sahen es die anderen nicht?; die Kaninchen waren der perfekte Weg und wenn sie es nicht schafften der Weg zu sein, würden sie ihn dennoch ebnen. Nur die Engel seiner Gruppe verstanden ihn, doch sie waren nicht genug, um diesen Schandfleck vollkommen auszulöschen. Zudem wäre ein Alleingang der ‚Sapientes Gladio' ohne politische Rückendeckung der reine Selbstmord. Ein Fehler und man würde sie in Stücke reißen und jegliche Aussicht auf einen Sieg wäre zunichte. Nun hatte ihn auch Uriel zurückgewiesen, genau wie Raziel es zuvor getan hatte; zwei große Führer unter den Engeln mit deren Hilfe er kaum noch rechnen konnte. Warum nur?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So, dass erste richtige Kapitel ist hiermit zu Ende. Hoffe es ist akzeptabel und ihr lest weiter.

_Für welche, die Fantasy und vorallem Drachen mögen, wäre vielleicht die Geschichte noch etwas:_

http/animexx.4players.de/fanfic?docmodusstartseite&ff82463&relink2Ffanfic2F3Fdocmodus3Dautorliste26autor3D152874

_bzw.:_ http/forum.pummeldex.de/showthread.php?t12071

_je nachdem wo euch der seitenaufbau besser gefällt._


	3. Chapter 2: Sura

So geschafft! Hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Extra lang für weissgirl, und weil Mika einfach nicht auftauchen wollte. Will keine Beschwerden hören, das sind über 3 stunden Arbeit.

Lest einfach:

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 2: Sura**

Warm und umsorgend strich der Wind durch den Himmel. Sich durch die verwinkelten Gassen der Stadt schlängelnd oder elegant über sie davonfliegend; ruhig und rastlos zugleich, bis hinaus auf die weiten, freien Flächen des Himmels, wo er mit einem verspielten Schlenker das lange Haar des jungen Engels zerzauste. Bedächtig schob Sura einige ihrer silberblonden Strähnen hinter ihr rechtes Ohr, während sie ihren Blick über die himmlischen Gefilde vor ihr streifen ließ. Dieses Land war ewig; älter als alles andere. Dieses Land war ewig und schön… schön? War es das wirklich? Augenscheinlich lag ein Friede über dieser Welt, der aber nichts mit der Realität zu tun hatte; ein bloßer Schatten, eine Karikatur über der Wahrheit. Unter der Oberfläche brodelte es und eine Spannung hatte sich im ganzen Himmel ausgebreitet und sich wie ein schweres Tuch über sie gelegt, das alles zu ersticken, zu vernichten drohte. Doch noch sah man davon nichts, noch war keine Armee am Horizont zu sehen, noch kein Schlachtruf zu hören. Nicht der metallische Geruch von Blut lag in der Luft, der Geschmack des Todes lag nicht auf der Zunge. Vermutlich würde es auch in den nächsten Jahrhunderten oder gar Jahrtausenden nicht so sein, bis sich die Dämonen-Armee wieder aus ihren Gefilden erhob, um eine neue Schlacht zu schlagen. Dieser Krieg fand nicht auf großen Schlachtfeldern mit ehrenvollen Soldatentoden und mächtigen Helden statt; er kreiste über der Stadt und stieß hier und da mitten unter sie. Die Opfer waren keine Krieger, die das Kämpfen erlernt hatten und Lebenssinn sowie Ehre in der Schlacht suchten. Es waren ausgewählte Männer, Frauen, Kinder, die nur eines einte; in Sünde geboren zu sein. Sie waren die schwarzen Lämmer auf die es die Wölfe abgesehen hatten, weil die weiße Schafherde sie nicht schützte. Gejagt, gehetzt, zusammengetrieben, gefangen und schließlich geschlachtet.

Unter den Plätzen der hohen Stadt sammelte sich das Blut und verströmte den unterschwelligen Geruch von Tod in der heiligen Stadt. In der Tat gab es hier keine Schlacht; hier nicht, aber in den Siedlungen des Himmels streifte eine Armee von Wölfen, hallten Todesschrei von den Wänden wieder, während der Wind den blutigen Geschmack in Nase und Mund trieb.

Das einzige, was selbst hier, weit entfernt von den Greultaten, zu spüren war, war die schon nahezu elektrisierende Spannung, die in der Luft lag und die Haare auf Suras Arme zu Berge stehen ließ; die gleiche Spannung, die auch vor einer großen Schlacht in der Luft lag, doch das Blutvergießen hatte bereits begonnen.

Seufzend kniff der junge Engel die Augen zusammen, um die trüben Gedanken zu vertreiben. Als sie sich wieder öffneten strahlten sie in einem reinen, hellem Blau, das selbst dem Himmel Konkurrenz machen konnte. Die kleinen silbernen Flecken, die sie durchzogen, ließen sie noch heller strahlen. Wenn man sie so sah, war sie das Reinbild der Engel; eine zum Leben erwachte Idealvorstellung; weiß, schön, rein, nur eben eine Frau. Auch wenn, das auf den ersten Blick nicht unbedingt zu erkennen war. Mit ihrer schlanken, muskulösen Gestalt konnte auch gut als androgyner Jüngling durchgehen. Einzig und allein die Tatsache, dass sie wie jeder weibliche Engel einen Rock zu tragen hatte, wies sie eindeutig als Frau aus. Jahrelang hatte sie sich nun schon bemüht sich innerhalb des Militärs einen Namen zu machen - an Bedeutung zu gewinnen. Es war wichtig… wichtig für ihre Aufgabe und zugleich war die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie mit ihren Bemühungen auf sich zog ihr größter Feind. Selbst mit ausgezeichneten Fähigkeiten und Bestnoten war es mühsam gewesen so weit zu kommen. Doch heute stand ihr ein neuer Schritt bevor: sie würde in die Dienste eines hochrangigen Engels aufgenommen werden und konnte von da aus ihre Position weiter verbessern. (Jetzt fragen wir uns alle welcher Engel das wohl sein wird - Sarkasmus pur) Ein letztes Mal ließ sie ihren Blick über die weite, stille Ebene schweifen, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg in die ‚Heilige Stadt'.

Die langen, weißen Gänge irritierten sie immer wieder, wenn ihre Schritte ihr voraus- und nachhallten wie ein riesiges Gefolge. In den Hallen wurde nur geflüstert aus Ehrfurcht vor dem beeindruckenden, heiligen Ort der Macht, den dieses Gebäude darstellte; wohl aber auch, weil sonst ein jeder des anderen Gespräch hätte belauschen können. Sobald Sura vorüberschritt wandten sich Köpfe und manchmal hob sich Getuschel hinter ihrem Rücken. Es war durchaus ungewöhnlich zu sehen wie eine Frau bei helllichtem Tage durch die Gänge schritt und nicht, wie die Bediensteten, von einem Schatten zum nächsten huschend. Pah, als hätte es hier Schatten gegeben... Das Licht fiel durch geschickt platzierte, hohe Fenster in die Räume und ließ Wände und Boden strahlen, dass einem die Augen wehtaten. Zum wiederholten Mal fragte sie sich wie es möglich war, dass hier immer alles glänzte und blitzte oder noch besser warum. War es die heimliche Rache der Bediensteten, die alle blenden wollten, die sich hier hineinwagten und damit an ihrer Arbeit schuld waren?

Einen Vorteil hatte das Weiß allerdings… das rote Blut hob sich wundervoll von ihm ab. Alle Schandtaten des Himmel waren an diesen Wänden niedergeschrieben worden. Mit dem Blut ihrer Opfer wurden die Täter unwiderlegbar benannt. Schade, dass sonst niemand dieses anklagende Schreckenszeugnis sehen konnte. Der junge Engel seufzte, so wurde es wenigstens nicht vernichtet und diente ihr weiter als wertvolle Informationsquelle. Sura blaue Augen schweiften über die scharlachrote Schrift; hier waren es Aufzeichnungen über Ereignisse vor dem ersten großen Krieg. Sie waren ihr schon bekannt und so machte sie sich auf den Weg zu einem der kleineren Versammlungsräume.

Sie löste ihre Augen von der Wand und richtete sie wieder auf den gleißenden Gang vor ihr. Mehrere Gestalten kamen ihr entgegen; in dem hellen Licht noch nicht genauer auszumachen. Erst ein paar Meter vor ihr erkannte sie den Führer der ‚Sapientes Gladio', Sariel und drei seiner Gefolgsmänner. Unwillkürlich verhärtete sich ihr Blick. Sariel war ihr sehr wohl bekannt; zum einen als fanatischer Führer seiner radikalen Gruppierung über den unter den Engeln getuschelt wurde, andererseits aus den blutigen Schriften, die sie umgaben. Sein Name war frisch, sodass das Blut noch verlief und der Geruch beinahe greifbar in der Luft hing; zumindest für Sura. Sie vermied es ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Es war noch zu früh. Die Zeit war noch nicht reif! Hoch erhobenen Hauptes schritt sie vorbei.

Sariel hatte den jungen Engel schon früh gesehen. Den Großteil der Sonne hatte er im Rücken und von seinem Standpunkt aus hatte er einen guten Blick auf die kleine, schlanke Gestalt des Engels, der genau im Lichtkegel eines der Fenster stand. Wie er dort im Licht stand, das seine helle Haut zum leuchten brachte und die Haare fast silbern scheinen ließ, könnte man ihn für Gotte höchste Schöpfung halten, sah man von dem kleinen Makel ab, der erst durch IHRE Kleidung sichtbar wurde. Sariel kannte sie nicht, aber er sollte wohl einmal mit ihr reden. Sie würde ein nettes Symbol für die ‚Sapientes Gladio' abgeben und auch sonst ließe sich bestimmt eine Aufgabe für sie finden. Er lächelte in sich hinein, das Geschnatter seiner Gefolgsleute ignorierend, als in just in diesem Moment ihr Blick streifte. Ihm blickten strahlende, kalte Augen entgegen; sie gefiel ihm immer mehr. Nur noch wenige Schritte trennten die beiden. Sie blickte starr an ihm vorbei, als hätte sie den Entschluss gefasst nichts mit ihm zu tun haben zu wollen. Nur wenige Augenblicke dauerte die Begegnung, dann gingen beide Parteien in unterschiedliche Richtungen davon. Doch Sariel hatte keineswegs die Absicht seine Beute einfach so entkommen zu lassen.

„Shetel...", unterbrach er die gedämpft redende Meute hinter ihm, „finde heraus wer sie ist und wie man an sie heran kommt. Und lass dich dabei nicht sehen."

Der Angesprochene stockte erschrocken in seiner Rede. Verwirrt schaute er sich um und entdeckte den davon schreitenden Engel. „Jawohl", antwortete er, deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an und entschwand in Richtung Sariels Beute.

Sie war nervös, kein Zweifel. Sura schluckte schwer, als sie vor der entscheidenden Tür stand. Ihr Herz klopfe fast schmerzhaft gegen ihre Brust. Dies war ein entscheidender Schritt für ihre Mission; sie durfte nicht scheitern! Die übermannsgroßen Türen schwangen geräuschlos zur Seite und sie trat ein. Das Licht hier war gedämpfter und der kalte Boden wurde von einem dunkelroten Teppich bedeckt, der einen schönen Kontrast zu den ausnahmsweise einmal rein weißen Wänden bildete. Ein schwerer, dunkler Holztisch und ebensolche Stühle schluckten noch mehr Licht. Sebhael hatte den Raum wohl nach seinen Vorstellungen eingerichtet, dachte Sura bei sich. Er teilte ihre Abscheu gegen das vorgeschützte Idealbild des Himmels, auch wenn er das nicht offen zugab. Der Schreiber der himmlischen Bücher, in denen die guten und schlechten Taten der Menschen verzeichnet wurden, hatte sich von Anfang an für sie ausgesprochen und war schon bald ihr Vormund geworden. Sura wusste nicht wie viel er wusste, war sich aber sicher, dass er etwas ahnte. Ein Gefühl von Trauer überkam sie als sie an die vielen Male dachte, da er ihr geholfen und sich für sie eingesetzt hatte und dennoch konnte sie ihm die Wahrheit nicht sagen; noch nicht.

Erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte sie, dass am Tisch noch weitere Personen saßen; 4 Stück an der Zahl. Sie trat näher und musste sich zusammenreißen, als sie die anderen Engel erkannte. Neben den zwei üblichen Schriftführern saßen dort zwei große Persönlichkeiten im Himmel; Raziel und Uriel. Der blonde, junge Raziel hatte nach dem 3. großen Krieg, in dem er als Führer der ‚Anima Mundi' gekämpft hatte, eine wichtige Stellung in der Verwaltung des Himmels eingenommen und setzte sich vor allem für seinen Wiederaufbau ein. Uriel der Erdengel und Richter war eine beeindruckende Gestalt, dennoch herrschte um ihn eine ruhige, friedliche Aura. Sura spulte all diese Informationen in ihrem Kopf hinunter während sie zögernd näher trat. Sebhael lächelte nur und bedeutete ihr sich zu setzen.

Durch die Präsenz der hohen Engel deutlich eingeschüchtert ließ sich das Mädchen nur langsam in einem der gemütlichen Stühle nieder und beinahen wäre ihr Sabhaels ruhige Stimme entgangen: „Willkommen Sura. Schön das du da bist. Darf ich dir Raziel und Uriel-sama vorstellen?"

Als ob das nötig gewesen wäre. Sie schaute ihren Mentor fragend an.

„Ich habe nachher noch etwas mit ihnen zu bereden, wollte mir aber die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen, sie dir vorzustellen."

Dieses undurchdringliche, freundliche Lächeln! Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass er etwas vorhatte und wie so oft hatte sie nicht den blassesten Schimmer was es war.

Sie wählte ihre Worte vorsichtig: „Ich danke euch Sebhael-sama. Es ist mir eine Ehre", meinte sie zu den beiden Engeln gewandt, dabei neigte sie den Kopf in einer stilisierten Verbeugung. Während der Erdengel sie weiterhin mit unbeweglichem Gesicht musterte, schenkte Raziel ihr ein leichtes Lächeln und nickte zur Begrüßung leicht. Sura wandte sich wieder Sebhael zu. Seine dunkelgrünen Augen glitzerten vergnügt bei dem Anblick seines Schützlings, der vergebens versuchte den tieferen Sinn der Sache zu erfahren. „Sebhael-sama, ihr habt mir immer noch verschwiegen, wem ich unterstellt werden soll. Wäre es nicht langsam an der Zeit es zu verraten?"

Täuschte sie sich oder schwankte Raziels fröhliche Miene einen Augenblick und hatte Uriel nicht gerade die Stirn gerunzelt. Was zum… nein, das durfte sie nicht einmal denken. Verdammt noch mal, – auch nicht viel besser – was hatte Sebhael vor!

Von draußen drangen schwere Schritte in den Raum, durch die hallenden Gänge um ein vielfaches verstärkt. Wer immer es war, er musste trotzdem ziemlich daherstampfen, damit das Geräusch so laut wurde, dass es durch die Türen drang, die eigentlich jedes Geräusch auffingen.

(Na, wer ist es? Wer ist es?)

Die Türen wurden aufgestoßen und in der Tür stand ein Kätzchen. .

…

(Sorry, ich konnte die Spannung nicht mehr ertragen.)

Die Türen wurden aufgestoßen und in der Tür stand Suras näheres Schicksal. Ein großer, breitschultriger Mann mit blondem Haar und in einen weißen Umhang gehüllt trat herein. Dabei fiel auf, dass ihm die hellen Locken steif ins Gesicht fielen und von demselbigen nicht viel zu sehen war. Als sich die Türen geöffnet hatten war der ganze Raum verstummt, doch nun herrschte eine schon greifbare Stimme. Uriel schlug sich die Hand über die Augen und stöhnte lautlos auf (wie geht das? -.-); Raziel schüttelte den Kopf. Sura hatte sich zur Tür umgedreht und kniete schon halb auf dem Stuhl mit geweiteten, fassungslosen Augen. Ihr Blick glich dem der beiden (namenlosen) Schriftführern. Der einzige dem die Situation wirklich Spaß zu machen schien war Sebhael, der ein breites Lächeln zur Schau trug. Der vermummte Neuankömmling stand da und schwieg.

(Jetzt fehlt nur noch dieser ausgetrocknete Busch aus den Westernfilmen, der durchs Bild geweht wird.)

„Verdammt Scheiße! Steh nicht da und schweig wie eine Schaufensterpuppe!", klang eine aufgebrachte Stimme von draußen.

„Michael-sama, wollt ihr nicht auch eintreten. Ich habe euch jemanden vorzustellen", das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ihres Mentors war unerschütterlich.

Sura verstand gar nichts mehr; die Situation wurde von Moment zu Moment grotesker und verworrener. Von draußen drang ein tiefes Knurren herein, das den Unmut der Person deutlich machte, die noch immer draußen stand; wer immer das auch sein mochte. (Ja, ist uns allen noch ein völliges Rätsel -.-)

Suras Augen weiteten sich noch mehr – wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war – als sie die Gestalt erblickte, die da mit mürrischer Miene das Zimmer betrat. Ein Junge/Mann wahrscheinlich nicht viel größer als sie selbst mit rotem, zerzaustem Haar dessen Gesicht ein Drachentatoo schmückte. Es zog sich über die linke Wange hinunter zum Hals bis es unter einem schwarzen Hemd, dessen obere Knöpfe offen geblieben waren und so einen netten Einblick gewährte (sabber Mika-chan-Püppchen drück). Das Outfit wurde von einer schwarzen Lederhose von reichlich, klirrenden Ketten geschmückt, sowie schweren Stiefeln komplettiert. Die Menschen würden es wohl als Goth bezeichnen, doch das war Sura im Augenblcik recht egal; vor ihr stand der Feuerengel und Führer der himmlischen Heerscharen Michael! ( - er ist dahaaa!) Ihr Blick wanderte von dem mürrisch blickenden Erzengel zu ihrem immer noch lächelnden Mentor. Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein! Nein, der Feuerengel war bestimmt ebenfalls wegen der späteren Besprechung hier. Ganz bestimmt!

„Nun, kommt herein. Ihr braucht doch nicht wie ein Vertreter in der offenen Tür stehen zu bleiben", winkte Sebhael die beiden Engel heran.

Als beide weiter in den Raum traten schlossen die Türen sich hinter ihnen mit einer symbolischen Endgültigkeit. Der blonde Mann blieb nahe der Türen stehen, noch immer schweigsam wie ein Fels. Michael dagegen trat näher heran, blieb aber dennoch ein gutes Stück vom Tisch entfernt, als denke er nicht einmal im Traum daran sich zu setzen.

„Du hast doch nicht wirklich gedacht, dass das funktionieren würde?", zum ersten Mal erklang die tiefe, ruhige Stimme Uriels.

Sie passt zu seiner Erscheinung stellte Sura gedanklich fest. Der angesprochene Feuerengel schwieg und bedachte das Erdelementar mit einem düsteren Blick.

Sebhael bewahrte ihn vor jeder Antwort indem er das Wort ergriff: „Michael-sama, es freut mich, dass ihr meiner Einladung gefolgt seid."

Das widerwillige Schnauben ließ vermuten, dass Sebhael dem Erzengel keine große Wahl gelassen hatte.

„Wir ihr schon wisst will ich euch euren neuen Gehilfen vorstellen. Das ist Sura."

Damit wies er mit einer Hand auf seinen Schützling. Michaels stählerner Blick bohrte sich in den ihren. Beinahe hätte sie aufgeschrieen, als sie die gelben Augen des Feuerengels fixierten und sie vor Schreck keinen Finger mehr rühren, geschweige denn den Blick abwenden konnte. Die ungeheure Macht, die in dem rothaarigen Jungen schlummerte war deutlich spürbar, ebenso wie die Verachtung in seinen Augen, die schon fast an Hass grenzte. Sie war erleichtert als er sie aus seinem Blick entließ und sich wieder ihrem Mentor zuwandte.

„Auf keinen Fall!"

Das war deutlich. Das Mädchen schluckte. Hatte der Schreiber der Lebensbücher den Verstand verloren?

„Aber Michael-sama, sagtet ihr nicht selbst, dass ihr keine Zeit habt die schriftlichen Berichte über die Angriffe der Dämonen zu schreiben, nachdem diese sich so gehäuft haben? Ich versichere euch Sura ist überaus qualifiziert und kann diese Aufgabe übernehmen."

Bis jetzt hatte Sura weiterhin Michael angestarrt, doch bei diesen Worten schnellte der Kopf des weiblichen Engels herum und sie starrte Sebhael entgeistert an.

„Frauen haben in der Armee nichts zu suchen."

Ein weiteres klares Statement. Konnte Sebhael nicht endlich aufhören. Sie hatte zwar vorgehabt aufzusteigen, aber doch bitte lebend und an einem Stück. Versuchte er sie umzubringen!

„Sie oder niemanden Michael-sama. Es stehen sonst keine Bewerber zur Verfügung und die Berichte werden gebraucht."

Die Stimme des Engels hatte einen scharfen Unterton angenommen. Der Ausgang dieses Gesprächs war ihm offensichtlich wichtig. Stille hob sich zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten, von denen keiner nachzugeben gedachte.

Uriels Stimme unterbrach den stummen Kampf: „Wenn du keine Hilfe benötigst hast du ja offensichtlich genügend Zeit. Deine Pflichten als Erzengel erledigen sich nicht von alleine."

Michaels wütender Blick traf diesmal den Erdengel und bewirkte… nichts. Streng sah ihn der friedliche Riese an und Michael kapitulierte.

„Verdammt… das nicht auch noch. Gut, ich nehm sie mit. Aber wenn es nicht klappt ist sie schneller wieder draußen als ihr kucken könnt!"

Mit einem letzten bedrohlichen Blick auf Sura wandte sich der Feuerengel um, schritt an seinem stillschweigenden Partner vorbei und durch die Tür. Sura blickte mit flehendem Blick zu ihrem Mentor und hoffte, dass alles doch nur ein Scherz gewesen war. Ihre Hoffnung wurde von dem fröhlichen Abschiedswinken ihres Meisters und Michaels Stimme zerschlagen:

„Camael, pack sie ein und komm mit. Und zieh die dämliche Verkleidung aus!"

Ohne ein Wort stand sie auf und folgte dem jetzt nicht mehr blonden Engel ihrer neuen Aufgabe entgegen. Das konnte noch heiter werden!

Keiner der Engel hatte bemerkt, dass sie belauscht worden waren.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Das war's erst mal wieder. Das nächste Kapitel wird auf sich warten lassen. Ich schreibe in 6 Wochen Abi und Bio ist die Hölle zum lernen.

Aber… Wunder geschehen bekanntlich immer wieder. X3

cya, das Fey


	4. charas

**Zu Seventh Heaven: **

Charakterbeschreibung:

1.Sura:

Alter: 15 - 16

Größe: 1,60 m

Augen: hellblau - silbern

Haare: blond - silberblond

Rang: Engel

Kraft: Vorraussehung

Sonstiges: untersteht Erzengel Michael

Erklärung: Ein Engel aus dem Koran, genannt: Engel der Offenbarung.

2. Michael: 

Alter:17

Größe: 1,60 m

Augen: gelb

Haare: rot

Rang: Erzengel

Kraft: Feuer

Sonstiges: Heerführer der himmlischen Armeen; Mikail(jüd)

Erklärung: Einfach der Miak aus AS

3. Camael: 

Alter: 30 - 40

Größe: 1,80 m ?

Augen?

Haare?

Rang: Engel/Regent

Kraft?

Sonstiges: Michaels Berater, halb Maschiene, auch Kemuel (jüd)

Erklärung:

4.Uriel:

Alter: 30

Größe: fast 2 m

Augen: braun

Haare: schwarz

Rang: Erzengel

Kraft: Erde

Sonstiges: dunkle Haut, schweigsam

Erklärung:

6. Sebhael:

Alter: 30

Größe: 1,78 m

Augen: dunkelgrün

Haare: hellbraun

Rang: Geist/ Thron

Kraft?

Sonstiges: Suras Mentor

Erklärung: kümmert sich um die Bücher, in denen die guten und die schlechten Taten der Menschen festgehalten werden.

7. Sariel:

Alter: Mitte 20

Größe: 1, 85 m

Augen: grün

Haare: blond

Rang: Macht (Erzengel)

Kraft?

Sonstiges: Führer der ‚Sapientes Gladio', hasst I-Kinder

Erklärung: Dieser Serafin arbeitet zusammen mit Ý Raguel, und hat (Befehl Gottes) dabei die Aufgabe, das weitere Schicksal derjenigen Engel zu entscheiden, die von Gottes Wegen abgekommen sind. Zudem wird angenommen, daß er ein Engel des Wissens und ein Todesengel ist, aber auch einer der Führer in den himmlischen Armeen. Er soll nach außerbiblichen Schriften einer der sieben Erzengel sein.

8. Shetel:

Alter: 20 - 30

Größe: 1, 75 m

Augen: braun

Haare: schwarz

Rang: Engel

Kraft: verbergen

Sonstiges: engster Diener Sariels, guter Spion

Erklärung: Einer der 3 Helferengel, denen Gott aufgetragen hat, Adam zu dienen. Es gehörte unter anderem zu ihren Aufgaben, sein Fleisch zu rösten und seinen Wein zu kühlen.

9. Rasiel:

Alter: 17

Größe: 1, 65 m

Augen: blau (rot)

Haare: blond

Rang: Thron (Erzengel)

Kraft: Empathie

Sonstiges: führender Engel in der Verwaltung des Himmels, setzt sich für I-Kinder ein

Erklärung: Chef der höchsten Mysterien, Engel der geheimen Regionen, einer (Galizur) der herrschenden Erzengel der britischen Welt. Vorgänger - Engel von Adam, Vorbote der Göttlichkeit, und angesehener Autor des "Buches des Engels Raziel." Wissen, Wächter der Originalität, Wächter auf dem Gebiet der reinen Ideen.

8. Engel die bis jetzt aufgetaucht sind. So sind ungefähr die Infos, die ich benutze/benutzen werde. 


	5. Chapter 3: Making headway

**Chapter 3: Making headway**

Papier über Papier; teils in Ordner verpackt, doch meist unordentlich in ein Regal gestopft, das noch etwas Platz bot. Es war keinerlei Sinn und Ordnung in der Masse an Niedergeschriebenem zu finden. Zeiten, Orte und Geschehnisse lagen ineinander verkeilt überall in dem hohen Raum. Die vielen zugepackten Regale ließen ihn klein und bedrückend erscheinen, die Unordnung tat ihr übriges diesen Eindruck noch zu verstärken. Und mitten in diesem Chaos aus Papier und Tinte stand Sura mit großen Augen, augenblicklich überwältigt von der schieren Dimension der Aufgabe.

Nachdem sie den ersten Schock jedoch verwunden hatte, stieg Ärger in ihr hoch. Wie konnte man seine Bürokratie nur so schleifen lassen? Es war unmöglich hier etwas zu finden! Jeder der hier verstauten Berichte, so wichtig er auch sein mochte, war auf immer verloren. Grummelnd bahnte sich der Engel einen Weg auf den großen Schreibtisch in der Mitte des Raumes zu, der - wie fast alles andere hier – ebenfalls mit Papieren bedeckt war. Sie fing an die losen Bögen auf einen Stapel zu schieben. Das Problem hier war nicht, dass Berichte GESCHRIEBEN werden mussten, sondern die Organisation des ganzen anfallenden Papiers. Womit hatte sie das nur verdient? Aber aller Ärger half nicht; was getan werden musste, musste getan werden. Entschlossen setzte sie sich an den Tisch. Sie würde hier anfangen, das war genauso gut wie jeder andere Platz. Sie seufzte und wollte schon beginnen, als ihr Blick auf die stumme, stoische Gestalt in der Nähe der Tür fiel. Beinahe hätte sie vergessen, das Camael noch immer anwesend war.

Sie waren mit Michaels Flugschiff hierher gekommen und während sich der Erzengel gleich nach ihrer Ankunft grummelnd verzogen hatte, hatte Camael ihr die wichtigsten Wege gezeigt und sie schließlich in diesen Raum geführt.

Zuerst war Sura misstrauisch gewesen, konnte sie den wortkargen Engel doch überhaupt nicht einschätzen; zudem war er eine beeindruckende Gestalt; nicht so groß wie Uriel, aber immer noch deutlich größer als sie selbst. Doch ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass von ihm keine Bedrohung ausgehen würde; bei Michael war sie sich dagegen nicht so sicher. Sura hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ein falsches Wort in Gegenwart des Feuerengels schneller bereuen würde als ihr lieb war.

„Benötigt ihr noch etwas?", kam die Frage des Beraters.

Sura schaute sich um. „Ein paar Ordner wären hilfreich."

Camael nickte und verschwand.

Tagelang hatte sie sich nun durch das Chaos gewühlt; sortiert, geordnet und eingeräumt und immer noch schien sich keine Besserung einzustellen. Weite Teile des Raumes wurden noch immer von Unordnung heimgesucht, aber immerhin war der Anfang geschafft. Nun musste sie ‚nur' noch alle Papiere durchgehen und entsprechend einordnen; mal abgesehen von dem wahrscheinlichen Fall, dass demnächst neue Berichte geschrieben werden mussten, eine machbare Aufgabe. Zeitweilig hatte sie sich sogar ein provisorisches Bett in dem hohen Raum eingerichtet. Aus der einfachen Tatsache heraus, dass sie mehr als einmal bei der Arbeit eingeschlafen war und der Schlaf auf dem harten Schreibtisch sich nicht gerade als erholsam erwiesen hatte. Es ersparte ihr zudem die Mühe den weiten Weg zu ihrer Wohnung zu oft auf sich zu nehmen.

Schon mehr als eine Woche war vergangen, in der sie sich von früh morgens bis spät abends durch Berichte wühlte, als Sura es sich einmal gestattete eine kleine Pause einzulegen, während die Sonne noch am Himmel stand. Das Licht wirkte gedämpft in den halbgeschlossenen Windungen der Gänge. Der ganze Bau war recht offen gehalten; er war in einer U-Form angelegt worden, dessen offenes Ende in eine weite, verlassene tundraähnliche Landschaft zeigte und als Trainingsgelände diente. In diesen Hof hinein reichten überdachte Gänge, deren Decke nur von Säulen gehalten wurde und nach außen hin offen waren. In diesen Gängen befand sich Sura gerade um sich die Beine etwas zu vertreten und den frischen Luftzug sowie die wärmenden Strahlen der Abendsonne auf ihrer Haut zu spüren. Das Geräusch von Metall auf Metall ließ sie aufblicken und sie konnte in einiger Entfernung kämpfende Gestalten ausmachen; Michaels Heer beim Training.

Bisher war sie noch keinem der anderen Engel begegnet. Sie verzog sich früh morgens in das hohe Zimmer und kam erst spät nachts wieder heraus. Der einzige Engel, den sie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte war Camael gewesen, als er sich noch einmal versichert hatte, ob alles vorhanden wäre, was sie benötigte. Die Ordner, die sie verlangt hatte, waren einfach vor der Tür abgeladen worden ohne eine Spur von ihrem Transporteur. Auch von Michael hatte der junge Engel nicht das geringste Fitzelchen gesehen, auch wenn sie das nicht gerade wunderte. Sie beschloss noch ein wenig zu zuschauen und lehnte sich an eine der hohen sandsteinfarbenen Säulen. Das Hin und Her der Kämpfenden, sowie das Geschrei und Gejohle der Männer, wenn sie sich untereinander anfeuerten, ließ Sura bewusst werden, dass sie seit über einer Woche ihr Training vernachlässigt hatte. Unbewusst spannten sich die Muskeln unter ihren – nun verborgenen – Flügeln. Die Bewegung ließ sie zusammen zucken. Ihr kompletter Rücken war völlig verspannt; die Arbeit am Schreibtisch ging nun einmal ins Kreuz. Aber dieser Schmerz würde nichts sein gegen den Muskelkater, der sie erwartete, wenn sie ihr Training wieder aufnahm. Warum hatte Sebhael sie eigentlich nicht auf die versäumten Trainingsstunden mit ihm angesprochen?

Seufzend stieß Sura sich von der Säule ab und begann ihren Rückweg; von keinem der anwesenden Engel bemerkt. Je schneller sie fertig war umso schneller konnte sie wieder mit dem trainieren anfangen und vielleicht würde der Muskelkater dann nicht ganz so schlimm werden.

„Sebhaels Schützling also?"

Eiskalte, grüne Augen hefteten sich auf Shetel, der gerade seinen Bericht beendet hatte. Er nickte nur, denn er wollte die Gedankengänge seines Anführers nicht stören. Sariel neigte in so einem Fall ausgesprochen aufbrausend zu reagieren.

„Und dazu nun auch noch Michaels neue Sekretärin", sprach er gedankenverloren.

Sariel hatte es sich in einem großen, weichen Sessel gemütlich gemacht und hielt in der Rechten ein Weinglas. Er ließ die rote Flüssigkeit sanft kreisen, hielt den Blick aber auf seinen Spion gerichtet.

„Wer hätte das gedacht? Wer hätte gedacht, das Michael eine Frau in seine Heerscharen aufnehmen würde, wenn auch nur als Schreiberling."

Shetel räusperte sch: „Er schien nicht gerade von der Idee angetan zu sein. Mir scheint Sebhael hat da gewaltig seine Finger im Spiel, auch wenn ich nicht herausfinden konnte, was er beabsichtigt."

„Du kannst davon ausgehen, dass er etwas plant. Dieser Bücherschreiber tut nichts ohne Grund", die Miene des Anführers der ‚Sapientes Gladio' verfinsterte sich, „Aber viel eher beschäftigt mich die Frage warum ich mich mit dir begnügen muss und sie nicht vor mir steht oder zumindest erreichbar ist."

Shetel schluckte; die nächsten Worte würden dem hohen Engel nicht gefallen: „Es besteht keine Möglichkeit an sie heran zukommen. Die meiste Zeit verbringt sie in den Mauern der Heerscharen. Nicht einmal ich komme dort hinein."

Sariels Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen: „Du wirst einen Weg finden müssen. Möglichst schnell Shetel. Geh jetzt!"

Der Engel verbeugte sich zitternd und wollte den Raum schon verlassen, als ihn Sariels Stimme noch einmal zurück hielt: „Hast du ihren Namen in Erfahrung bringen können?"

„Sura, Sariel-sama", mit einem Nicken seines Führers war er entlassen und zur Tür hinaus verschwunden.

„Sura also", flüsterte Sariel leise vor sich hin, während er das Glas in Augenhöhe schwenkte, dann setzte er es an die Lippen und trank. Der Wein schmeckte süßlich.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Das Kapitelist kurz und langweilig; ich weiß, aber es musste sein. Mit etwas Glück krieg ich die Story jetzt richtig zum Laufen.

Aber das liegt nicht in meiner Hand, sondern an meinen Figuren. Die machen sich einfach zu selbstständig seufz Bye, ich würd mich über ein paar Reviews freuen. 


	6. Chapter 4: The Army

**Chapter 4: The Army**

Geschafft! Fertig, sie war tatsächlich fertig! Fast einen Monat hatte es nun gedauert bis jedes Papier in einem Ordner an seinem festen Platz war. Sura hatte Glück gehabt. In diesem Monat war die Aktivität der Dämonen gering gewesen und nur wenig Neues kam dazu. Der hohe Raum stand nun voll mit dicken Ordnern, ordentlich aufgereiht und kategorisch sowie chronologisch sortiert war nun alles schnell und zielsicher auffindbar. Der junge Engel streckte sich. In der letzten Zeit hatte sie wenig anderes getan als Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen. Ihr Training mit Sebhael war komplett ausgefallen, da dieser behauptete ihre Arbeit für Michael-sama hätte Vorrang.

Wo sie gerade bei Michael war; sie hatte ihn während des ganzen Monats nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Nur Camael hatte sich ein- zweimal blicken lassen und war dann wieder verschwunden. Die anderen Engel wussten nicht einmal, dass es sie gab, denn auch auf ihren gelegentlichen Streifzügen um frische Luft zu schnappen war sie niemandem begegnet.

Was Sura nicht wusste war, dass es durchaus Gerüchte über einen Neuen in den Reihen der himmlischen Armee gab. Ihre verschwindende Gestalt halb verborgen in den Schatten der steinernen Gänge war nicht immer unbemerkt gewesen. Manchmal hatte sie ein Engel vom Rande des Trainingsfeldes schemenhaft gesehen und es waren die wildesten Gerüchte entstanden; weder Michael noch Camael hatten einen Versuch unternommen diese Geschichten aus der Welt zu schaffen.

So war die Verwunderung entsprechend groß, als Sura – einen Stapel Papiere unter dem Arm – durch die taghellen Gänge der Anlage auf Michaels Besprechungsraum zu schritt. Köpfe drehten sich nach ihr um und Engel standen sprachlos da, während sie nicht von ihrem Weg abwich. Die Papiere mussten noch unterzeichnet werden, erst dann wäre wirklich alles erledigt. Sie klopfte kurz und als sie keine Antwort bekam öffnete sie vorsichtig die Tür und lugte hinein; niemand da.

Sura seufzte. Sie ließ den Papierstapel auf den Tisch vor ihr fallen; sollte er es halt später erledigen. Sie verließ den Raum wieder und machte sich, einem Impuls folgend, auf den Weg zum großen Trainingsplatz. Endlich sah sie einmal im Schein der Sonne und erst jetzt nahm sie die wahre Größe des offenen Feldes wahr. Im Augenblick war der Platz so gut wie leer, nur an einer Stelle hatten sich ungefähr ein dutzend Mann versammelt. Zwei von ihnen kreuzten die Schwerter, während die anderen den Übungskampf verfolgten. Es war ein ungleicher Kampf, der eine deutlich unterlegen. Allerdings war das angesichts seines Gegners nicht weiter verwunderlich. Sein Schwert schwingend drang der kleine, rothaarige Kämpfer gnadenlos auf seinen Gegner ein, der hatte keine Chance und wich immer weiter vor dem Erzengel zurück. Sura zögerte; sollte sie ihn wirklich stören? Sie hatte noch immer gewaltigen Respekt vor dem Feuerengel… besser gesagt Angst vor seinem Schwert. Sie seufzte. So brachte es nichts. Sie war jetzt Michaels Sekretärin ob es ihm passte oder nicht, also musste sie sich ihm auch stellen. Sura holte tief Luft, drückte das Kreuz durch und steuerte zielsicher auf die Zuschauergruppe zu. Alle waren so sehr auf den Kampf konzentriert, dass sie Sura gar nicht bemerkten. Unter ihnen war auch Camael. Er stand ganz vorne und beobachtete wortlos den Kampf. Den Kampf wollte sie nicht stören – mal abgesehen davon, dass eine Einmischung einem Selbstmordversuch gleichkam – und so stellte sie sich neben den schweigsamen Engel und sah sich ebenfalls den Verlauf des Kampfes an.

Während alle anderen den Neuankömmling mit weit aufgerissenen Augen musterten wandte Camael seinen Blick nicht ab, fragte sie aber: „Fertig?"

Sura nickte: „Alles geschafft."

Mit einem letzten gewaltigen Schlag schleuderte Michael seinen Gegner von sich und dieser schlug mit einem dumpfen Ton hart auf dem trockenen Boden auf.

„Bah, erbärmlich. Trainiert ihr Schwächlinge überhaupt", schimpfte der Erzengel.

Er klang sichtlich verstimmt und Sura hatte immer weniger Lust ihm gegenüber zu treten. Michaels Blick wanderte zu den Zuschauern und er erstarrte kaum merklich als er Sura sah. Er schwang sein Schwert auf über die Schulter und baute sich vor dem jungen Engel auf.

Kalte Augen blickten auf Sura hinunter: „Und ich dachte schon du wärst in dem Loch gestorben."

Die Worte lösten etwas in Sura aus; ihr Kampfgeist war geweckt. ‚Nein, jetzt reichte es. Sie würde in keinem dreckigen Loch dahin vegetieren und sterben. Sie würde ihre Mission zu Ende bringen. Koste es was es wolle. Und niemand, auch nicht der Erzengel Michael, würde sie davon abhalten!' Sura setzte ein undurchdringliches, diplomatisches Lächeln auf, das sie von Sebhael gelernt hatte und antwortete:

„Die Arbeit ist getan, Michael-sama. Ich habe die letzten noch zu unterzeichnenden Papiere auf euren Schreibtisch gelegt."

Der Kriegsengel war überrascht von der freundlichen Antwort, bei der jedes Wort vor gespielter Liebenswürdigkeit nur so troff. Seine Augen verengten sich und er funkelte sie gefährlich an. Sura hielt seinem Blick stand – um genau zu sein war sie einfach nur unter seinem kalten Blick erstarrt.

„Pah", er wandte sich abrupt ab und stolzierte davon mit Camael dicht auf den Fersen.

Erst jetzt merkte Sura, dass sie den Atem angehalten hatte und ließ ihn erleichtert entweichen. Nur um sich der Blicke bewußt zu werden, die auf ihr ruhten. Die beiden hatten sie einfach so zurückgelassen. ‚Nun gut, auf ein Neues', dachte Sura bei sich und setzte ein freundliches Lächeln auf.

Damit drehte sie sich zu den Anwesenden um und meinte mit ehrlich, freundlicher Stimme: „Guten Tag. Ich bin Sura, sehr erfreut!"

Nur um sich bereits dicht umringt zu finden mit Männern, die sie neugierig musterten und sie mit Fragen bestürmten. Völlig fassungslos nahm Sura wahr wie sie nun – da ihre Fragen unbeantwortet blieben - dazu übergingen Kommentare über ihren Kopf hinweg abzugeben. Einiges konnte sie ausmachen während anderes einfach unterging.

„Wie klein sie ist", meinte einer, als er ihr durch die Haare wuschelte, „und so niedlich."

Die anderen lachten und Sura sah rot. Sie stieß die Hand von ihrem Kopf und verschaffte sich mit ihren Ellenbogen etwas Platz: „Schluss damit. Ich bin doch kein Teddybär oder sowas."

Wieder Lachen seitens der Männer. Einer von ihnen trat vor sie und beugte sich herunter, so dass er ihr in die vor wut schäumenden Augen blicken konnte: „Uiii, vorsicht, wenn ihr euche Köpfe behalten wollt. Die Kleinen sind immer ganz besonders gefährlich."

Das reichte! Genug war genug! Höflichkeit würde sie hier wohl nicht weiter bringen. Sie fixierte den Engel vor sich. Sein dunkelblondes Haar wurde von einem Tuch zurückgehalten und seine tiefblauen Augen funkelten schelmisch. Sie näherte sich seinem Gesicht bis auf wenige Zentimeter und zischte giftig: „Die KLEINE reißt dir deinen hässlichen, pickligen Arsch auf, dass dir die Sche zu den Ohren rausquillt." (endlich darf ich mal böse schimpfen .)

Grinsend richtete der Engel sich auf und zog eine Augenbraue hoch: „Das möchte ich sehen."

„Gerne."

Die beiden Engel standen sich gegenüber, circa 10 Meter Abstand zwischen den beiden. Beide hielten jeweils ein Übungsschwert in der Hans auch wenn Sura ein Stab lieber gewesen wäre. Sie hatte auch den Kampf mit dem Schwert gelernt, aber der lange Stab lag ihr einfach besser. Ihr Publikum stand in einiger Entfernung und gröhlte vor Vergnügen. Immer wieder wurde ein Ratschalg an ihren Gegner geschickt; er solle sie nicht so hart rannehmen und ähnliches. All das stärkte Suras Entschlossenheit nur und ihre Finger schlossen sich noch fester um den Griff des hölzernen Schwertes. Nicht einmal für echte Waffen hatte man sie ernst genommen.

„Ladies first. Dir gebührt der erste Schlag, Sura-chan."

‚Dir wird dein Grinsen noch im Hals stecken bleiben', dachte sie still und nahm ihre Kampfpose ein, der Blick leer vor Konzentration. Sie fixierte ihren Gegner, der sie erstaunt ansah und schoß vor. Der Engel konnte gerade noch sein Schwert hochreißen und Suras Schlag blockieren. Erschrocken wich er unsicher ein paar Schritte zurück, das Kommando für Sura noch einmal nachzusetzten. Sie drängte ihn weiter zurück. Suras Gegner hatte sich inzwischen wieder gefasst und begann sich zu wehren. Seine Schläge waren kräftig und präzise, doch Sura konnte erkennen, dass er sich zurück hielt und das macht sie noch wütender. Einem weiteren Angriff seinerseits wich sie mit einer einfachen Drehung aus und trat ihm gekonnt in die Kniekehlen. Der Engel ging zu Boden, rappelte sich aber sofort mit einem Knurren wieder auf und funkelte Sura an. Die zog die Augenbrauen hoch und lächelte süffisant. Das Gejohle der Zuschauer war inzwischen verstummt und war stillem Erstaunen gewichen. Mit einem Knurren griff der dunkelblonde Engel wieder an und Sura parierte. Mit einem kraftvollen Schlag schleuderte sie ihm das Schwert aus den Händen und warf ihren gleich hinterher. Ein zufriedenes, gleichzeitig gefährliches Grinsen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit, als sein Gesicht ihrer Faust in den Weg kam und er zurück taumelte. Ein gut platzierter Tritt sandte ihn zu Boden. Die Siegerin setzte einen Fuß auf den Hals des am Boden liegenden: „Nicht ganz das was ich erreichen wollte, aber es genügt."

Der geschlagene Engel keuchte schwer und blickte zu ihr auf, als erst jetzt die Realisation in seine Augen trat. Sura nahm den Fuß von seinem Hals und streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen: „Dürfte ich erfahren wen ich gerade zu Boden geschickt habe?"

Er nahm ihre Hand und ließ sich hochhelfen: „Ziquiel. Ich bin Ziquiel."

„Ich habs auch schon beim ersten Mal verstanden."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So damit wäre ihr offizieller Eintritt in die Armee auch geschafft. Ich hoffe die Kampfszene war nicht ganz schrecklich. Ich hb sowas noch nie geschrieben.


End file.
